First Kiss
by nishikaze
Summary: An example of what a frustrated fan will do after reading too many romance novels. Extreem WAFF allert.


First Kiss

  
  


A Voltron fanfiction by Nishikaze.

Note from the author: It helps to read my stories Childhood Wishes and A Crown of Flowers before reading this story. This story is a semi-continuation of those two short stories.

I apologize in advance for this fluff-ridden piece of story-telling. It is an expression of extreme frustration and annoyance at the lack of any real resolution between the couples of the Voltron series, and not to be taken seriously. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

~`@'~

Allura was excited. Sven and Romelle were coming for a brief visit to Arus and Allura couldn't wait to see her cousin and old friend again. The castle was practically buzzing with happy activity. Technically, the two were coming for diplomatic reasons, but Nanny insisted on throwing a ball. She said it would be good practice for Allura, who continued to fight the elder woman's lessons on 'how to be a lady'. She frowned at the thought. A princess isn't about looking and acting like a pretty flower just waiting for her prince to come. Her people depended on her to make good decisions and to be intelligent, clear-minded and capable. Even she had to admit however, that deep down inside the prospect of a party sounded like fun. Her maids had just put the finishing touches to her gown and she couldn't wait to see the boys' faces when they saw her in it. _Will they ever be surprised_, she thought with a smile. 

"Your Highness," One of her maids addressed her, "Koran sent me to tell you that the embassy ship from Planet Polux has just entered our atmosphere and will be landing shortly."

"Thank you Marie. I will join the others in Castle Control." 

~`@,~

The boys were nervous. They couldn't wait for Sven and Romelle to arrive. They missed their old friend, and wanted to see him again, but it was the ball that made them nervous. They weren't sure how to act. Not very long ago, one of the admirals decided that since they were in the service of the crowned princess of Arus that they need dress uniforms for the odd occasion. He thought that Galaxy Garrison should at least make a good impression of themselves and the Alliance to those ambassadors who came to Arus, but the members of the Voltron Force were soldiers, not diplomats and the thought of a social function made them want to run and hide. Only Keith seemed to take the event in stride. He did however find quite a bit of humor in the situation; Lance was nervous about the dance in general, Hunk's new uniform was a little too tight and Pidge didn't know how to dance. Keith had to hold back his laughter as Lance attempted to teach the boy how to dance. Lance _was_ a good dancer, but he was used to dancing in bars and social clubs. He didn't know how to ballroom dance and as graceful and agile as Pidge usually was, the boy was at a complete loss about how to move on the dance floor. He squealed in pain as Lance forgot a step and stepped on the poor boy's foot for the third time.

_No amount of fancy clothes will ever make up for this!_ Keith thought with a laugh. _You can dress us up... _

Nanny came to the rescue when it can to Hunk's uniform. She easily let the jacket out but as for Lance and Pidge, the only advice she could offer was to stay off the dance floor.

As the boys were waiting for the two to arrive, they had worked themselves into quite a state, again except for Keith. He was enjoying their discomfort. The weeks after the 'allergic reaction' that reverted him back to childhood for a day were peppered with jests from the guys about his bath, his fight with Lotor, and what an all around cutey he was. The guys had been enjoying themselves at his expense and he felt it was his right, if not his duty to take his enjoyment now that the tables were turned.

When they finally arrived the main hall was filled with laughter and memories. The two princesses giggled and talked. The guys teased Sven and caught up on old times. Finally Nanny broke the party up saying that the guest needed time to refresh themselves before the ball and the two were ushered to their quarters.

During the conversation with Sven Keith noticed that his old friend's eyes kept coming back to Romelle and where she stood talking to Allura. Allura noticed the same thing from Romelle and how she stole a glance Sven's way whenever she could. Allura knew her friend had very intense feeling for Sven, but Sven always tried to stay away. She made her way to the room her cousin was staying intent on discovering Romelle's feelings for her former pilot companion.

"Romelle? Can I talk to you?" Allura walked into the room where a few of the palace maids were helping Romelle unpack.

"Allura, of course you can! Come in." She laughed. She motioned for her to take a seat next to her on the bed. "Come sit with me."

"Romelle, I hope you don't think I'm being too nosey..." She began.

Romelle laughed again, "I know what you're going to say Allura." 

Allura looked shocked, "You do?"

"You were going to ask me about my feelings for Sven, right?" 

Allura blinked in shock, "How did you know I would ask you that?"

Romelle smiled, "I guess I'm pretty obvious, huh?" 

This time it was Allura's turn to laugh, "Well considering you couldn't keep your eyes off him..." 

"I can't help it, he's so handsome!" She giggled as a pink flush colored her cheeks. 

"Does he feel the same way about you?" 

"I think so." She sighed, "But he always keeps himself so aloof. I can only imagine." 

"How do you know? These things can get so complicated." 

"I don't know... the way he protects me from harm... the gentle way he looks at me sometimes... I just know he feels the way I do. Except... he sees himself as the lowly pilot and I'm the untouchable princess." Romelle's eyes were wistful. "Allura can I tell you a secret?" A devilish gleam came into her eyes. 

"Of course." 

"Tonight at the ball, I'm going to get Sven in private and kiss him." Her face radiated her excitement.

"Oh!" Allura gasped, "Than you should look you best!" She laughed. _Poor Romelle_. _After all that she has been through, she deserves this chance at happiness._ Allura had a tough life, but the thought of what Romelle had been though filled her with a sense of awe at her cousin's inner strength. The time she had spent with Lotor alone made Allura sick to her stomach. The man was a monster. And Allura herself knew personally the pain of living on a war-torn world. Happiness, like peace could be fleeting, and Allura had never seen her cousin looking so happy in the too short time she had known her.

"You don't think I'm being too aggressive then?" Romelle looked her cousin in the eyes. Allura could see apprehension there.

Allura grasped her hands, "Of course not! You love him and you're pretty sure he loves you, but is too noble to do anything about it. If you don't take matters into your own hands, nothing will happen!"

Allura got up from the bed, "Now show me what you are going to wear..." 

And, for a short time the two princesses from worlds ravaged by war became just regular girls dressing for a party.

~`@,~ 

The ballroom looked fantastic. The maids had decorated the room with flowers and streamers and the hall was filled with the sounds of music and laughter and the smell of wonderful foods of all sorts. Allura waited outside to be formally introduced, and when she was, she entered to the clapping and bows from her subjects and guests, her breath caught at the beauty of the hall and its occupants. _In a time of peace there would have been more of this_. Allura thought to herself, as she scanned the room for the Force. All four of them stood in a row, bowing courteously, and looking quite dashing, every one of them in their white and blue dress uniforms. One of the men especially caught Allura's eye, the young captain looked every bit as royal as she was, and the white of his uniform served as a contrast to his wild main of jet black hair and onyx eyes. She took his breath away. Then he stood from his bow and looked up at her.

She was radiant in a gown of a soft lilac silk with trim and lace in a pale yellow shade. The dress was cut off her shoulders and it tucked in around her slender waist before it flowed out again, into a wide hoop. She had lilac flowers in her hair and he could almost smell their sweet scent from where he stood. The lilac color contrasted with the gold of her hair and made her look as if she was a woodland spirit or a fairy princess. _She doesn't even look real. As she approached he felt his chest tighten and he realized he was staring. Before he looked away, however, he noticed she was blushing._

"Well," Hunk interrupted their revelry, totally oblivious to the tension radiating from the two, "I'm starving and that buffet looks wonderful! Princess you look...um... awesome by the way." He blushed and scratched his head.

Allura laughed, "Go eat Hunk." That was all the encouragement Hunk needed. He made a bee-line for the buffet. 

"Hunk's right princess, you do look awesome!" Lance smiled. "Where did you get that dress?" 

"Nanny and her helpers just made it for me. They said I should have a new dress for the ball, my normal day dress wouldn't due."

"It's beautiful princess!" Pidge told her, Allura could see his blush.

"Yes princess they're right. Nanny really out did herself." Allura turned to Koran, who had joined the small group. "I don't suppose you might let this old man have the pleasure of a dance with you?" He bowed politely. 

"I would be honored Koran." With that he swept her onto the dance floor. 

Later, after several rounds of dancing, she stood aside to watch Sven and Romelle dance together. From the look in their eyes Allura could see that, to them, they were the only two people in the room. _They really are in love, she thought to herself. She sighed. _I wonder if I will ever be that oblivious when I fall in love._ She frowned a little._

"You know he loves her." She jumped a little in surprise and turned to see the man who addressed her. Keith stood behind her, looking as incredibly handsome as ever.

"And she loves him." She said with a wistful sigh, turning back to the couple.

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat, "Umm... Princess?" He began. 

"Yes Keith?" She smiled, and turned to look at him again.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed low and looked up with anticipation in his eyes.

"Why Keith I thought you'd never ask." She laughed. Inside she felt like jumping for joy. She couldn't remember a time when she was this close to him. He took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. They bowed to each other before her swept her up into his arms and into the steps of the dance. She was surprised at how well he danced at first, but he was so graceful in everything else he did, especially when he fought hand- to- hand, why shouldn't he be able to dance this well? She tried to keep from blushing as the dance brought her closer into his embrace. For the moment only the two of them existed and the rest of the ballroom slipped away from awareness as they moved to the meticulous rhythm of the dance.

Allura was enjoying her dance so much that she didn't realize when Romelle and Sven left the hall. It wasn't until the dance was finally over and Keith and Allura bowed to each other again, that she noticed that Romelle and Sven were no longer on the dance floor. Keith noticed her eyes scanning the floor and her mumbled, "Where'd they go?" 

"Allura, who are you looking for?" Keith questioned. She turned her eyes to him and gave him a guilty look. 

"Umm... no one." She answered. From his knowing look she knew he didn't buy it. 

"You're up to something Allura, spill." His arms crossed his chest.

She tried giving him her 'I'm a princess' look in an effort to get him to back down, but it never was much use against Keith anyway so she answered. "I can't find Romelle and Sven." 

"Why should that bother you?" Keith looked her over, "They're adults, and they don't need a babysitter..."

"Hey Keith!" Lance walked up to the couple with two glasses of wine in his hand and a pretty lady on his arm. "Why haven't you been mingling? You'd be surprised how many of these lovely ladies have been asking about you." The girl on his arm giggled and batted her eyelashes.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Lance how many drinks have you had?" He took the glass Lance offered him.

Lance grimaced, "Not many... Hey weren't you just dancing with someone?" 

Keith turned around. Allura had disappeared. He sighed. Allura was up to something, he knew it, and that something had to do with Sven and Romelle. "Hey Lance I'm going to get some air." 

Lance frowned, "And just what am I supposed to tell the ladies when they ask for you?"

Keith drained the glass of wine and handed it back to Lance, "You'll think of something." He made his way to the door. 

Lance sighed. He just didn't get the man. Beautiful women flocked to him and yet he ignored them all. A knowing grin came to his face. Of course Keith had a princess to keep on his good side. He smiled at that. He looked down at the woman still on his arm, "Well beautiful, shall we go join the others?" She giggled and batted her eyelashes again. The two joined the bevy of well-dressed maidens off to the side of the dance floor. 

~`@,~

With all that could happen around the castle Allura knew it was difficult to find privacy at times and she meant to help Romelle get her wish for Sven. She quickly made her way outside the castle. Allura was in luck. It didn't take her long to find the pair, walking along the side of the moat outside the castle, looking up at the stars. Now she knew she should go away and leave the two some privacy, but she just couldn't resist the chance to witness such a romantic couple. She was curious after all; she had never had a romantic encounter of her own. Nanny was so strict. She wanted to know what it was like to be kissed and held by a man, but since she didn't have any chance of it happening to her, the next best thing was to watch it happen to someone else. She found a place behind some bushes and hid herself from their view. She sat down in the grass and craned her neck to get a good look at the couple. She had just found the perfect spot when she heard a stern voice behind her say. "Allura, just what the hell do you think your doing?" 

Allura spun around in shock and groaned when she saw who it was. "Keith!" Suddenly she remembered the couple she had come to watch. She grabbed Keith by the collar and dragged him down beside her on the grass. "Be quite!" She hissed, when he opened his mouth in protest. She took a quick glance back at the couple. They didn't seem to notice so she relaxed. She looked back at Keith. "If you're not quiet you'll disturb them." 

The look Keith gave her was stern, "Allura you really shouldn't be spying on them. It's rude!" His voice was soft but intense.

Allura's voice was indignit when she answered him, "Who says I'm here to spy on them!" He couldn't see her blush guiltily in the starlight.

"Allura..." Keith began before Allura shushed him again.

She looked back at the couple and sighed. With Keith there it ruined her idea. When she noticed that the couple had moved far enough away, she got up from her hiding place and stomped off towards the castle. Keith followed close behind.

When they had entered the walls of the castle Keith reached out and took Allura's arm to stop her. "Allura..." He began, "I'm sorry, I just wanted them to have some privacy."

Allura blushed. "That's why I followed them. I thought I could distract whoever decided to follow them."

Keith smiled. "Well you did a good job. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Allura looked up into his eyes. 

_He's looks so handsome tonight_, she thought. Her gaze went from his eyes, down his nose to his lips. An idea came to her that sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. "I forgive you Keith." She said softly. 

He was too busy staring at beautiful face to notice her slight shiver. For some reason, her natural charms were working overtime on him that night and he was having a real tough controlling his thoughts. _Maybe it's the wine... but he doubted it. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, and so very passionate, any red-blooded male would have to be blind not to be tempted. Well he was red-blooded and he was male. He had to concentrate to understand what she asked him next._

"What was that?"

"I asked you if you would like to see my mother's garden." She watched his brows come together in confusion.

"Garden? I've never heard of a garden in the castle before."

"I know. It's a secret. If I show you, you have to promise not to tell a soul." Allura's eyes were pleading. "Please."

"I promise." Allura smiled at him and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the hall.

"We have to move quickly before anyone notices that we're gone and come looking for us." She told him as she led him down the hall and to the other side of the main floor of the castle. She pulled him into a beautiful hall with a portrait of her father over a small fireplace. She released his hand and walked over to the fireplace, reaching under the mantle. Keith could hear a click and he watched as the back of the fireplace moved slightly to reveal a passageway behind it. She bent down slightly and entered the passage. 

When he followed the door closed itself behind them, sealing the two in darkness. A few heartbeats later the princess lit a candle and the narrow passage was bathed in its flickering light. "Come on, it isn't too much further." True to her word, they were only in the small passage for a few minutes when he could make out a dim light ahead of them. He felt a cool breeze on the skin of his face and through his hair.

"Here we are..." She said as she led him through the open doorway at the end of the passage, "Welcome to my mother's garden."

Keith looked around in awe. The garden was completely surrounded on all sides by the walls of the castle, but was open to the sky. The walls, which looked as if they were three stories high, were covered with ivy and other climbing plants. The floor of the garden was surrounded by flowering plants of all kinds, which were almost growing wild. The air smelled of lilacs and he saw a large bush of them across the garden. _This must be where she got the flowers for her hair, he thought to himself. There was a circular stone path that looked very old although it wasn't overgrown. In the center of the garden was a small tree and a statue of an angel, her long wings spread out as if she was about to leap into the sky and fly to the heavens. He followed the princess as she made her way to the statue and it wasn't long before he noticed a small marble bench in front of it. She sat down on the bench and beckoned him to do the same._

He sat down next to the princess. "This is incredible!" He said in awe.

"I know. My father gave it to my mother as a wedding gift. Only the two of them knew about it and then when I was born my mother would often bring me here too." She took a deep breath, letting the fragrant air fill her lungs. "I come here to get away sometimes and remember. I try to keep it up, but I just don't have the time anymore..."

She sounded so wistful at that moment that he was afraid to speak anymore. They just sat in silence and took in the wild beauty of the garden. They continued the companionable silence until Keith noticed the princess shiver. "You're cold princess, maybe we should go inside."

"No, I don't want to go in just yet. Can we just stay like this for a moment longer?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

He smiled, unable to deny her, "Sure, princess."  He slipped off the jacket of his uniform.

"Here, put this on. It will keep you warm." He draped the jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh, no I couldn't do that! Won't you be cold?" She started to hand it back to him, but he put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her.

"Princess, don't be silly. I have a long sleeved shirt on and that dress of yours doesn't cover much. I'll be alright. Keep it, please."

She opened her mouth in protest but then decided he did have a point. "Alright." She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you." She rapped the coat around herself, sinking into the warmth and scent that was Keith.

His eyes widened in shock. _She actually agreed with me? He decided to push the issue. "Princess, why did you bring me here?" _

_Uh, oh. He's not going to like this_. She tried to think of a quick excuse but decided that Keith wouldn't buy anything but the truth. He seemed to have a way of knowing when she was lying… or maybe it was because she was such a lousy liar. She sighed, _I may as well tell him... _

"Do you promise not to get mad?" She asked sheepishly. 

_Oh boy. Here we go..._ "I promise." 

"Well... I was kind of... well, um." She sighed again. "Romelle talked to me today and told me how she was going to kiss Sven."

"Go on." He encouraged. _Let it drop Keith. He ignored the voice in his head._

"Well it got me thinking. I'm the same age as Romelle and I don't... I mean I... never..." She took a deep breath, "I was curious as to what it would feelliketobekissed." She mumbled, looking away from his eyes.

"What did you say? I didn't understand you." He moved closer to her to hear.

Her face was bright red and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I've never been kissed like that." She whispered.

Keith sighed, "You brought me out here just so you could experiment with kissing? Princess, it doesn't work like that." He started to stand, but she grabbed his arm. He looked back at her, "What Sven and Romelle have is special, so it will make their kiss special. Princess you should wait until you find someone you really care about to do this with."

"I know that Keith, why do you think I chose..." She stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. She let go of his arm and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Keith... I guess I wasn't thinking about your feelings. If you want to go I won't stop you." She pulled his coat of her shoulders and started to hand it to him.

He took the coat and put it back around her shoulders. His hand lingered on her shoulder as he sat down next to her again. He looked into her wide eyes. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He smiled. He was disturbed by her words, but tried not to show it. _Keith leave now, you have no right to this. But as he looked into those eyes he couldn't remember why._

"No." She smiled, "Thank you for not being mad." She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder in a half hug. He stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, putting his arm around her.

They stayed like that for awhile taking in the sounds and smells of the night. Allura looked up at her companion. His eyes looked wistful. "What are you thinking?" She asked him softly. 

"Hmm? Oh I... it's nothing really. I just wanted to thank you for showing me this, really. I guess sometimes it all catches up to me, you know? All the fighting and threats... all the responsibility. Sometimes I just need to... escape." He looked down at her. "I guess that's why I read so much. It's nice to know that places like this still exist, untouched by the war."

"Keith?" Allura scanned his face. "You know that I and the others are your friends. If ever you need someone to vent on you can come to us. You should come to us. It isn't good to keep all your emotions bottled up inside. Someday you'll explode."

_No Allura, there are some emotions I need to keep to myself_. _For the sake of Voltron and your planet_. He looked away from her, afraid of the longing she would see in his eyes.

"Keith? Keith, look at me." He turned his head back to her face and looked in her eyes. He saw sadness and a longing in their blue depths that echoed his own. Her face was inches from his. All he had to do was lean forward just a little bit and their lips would be touching...

He quickly stood up. "We should go in. Nanny is probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah." She sighed, "You're right." She knew in her head he was right, but it still didn't do anything to numb the bite of disappointment she felt in her heart. Just a moment ago she thought he was going to kiss her. _I guess he just sees me as a princess and a pilot, not as a woman... _

He saw the hurt in her eyes and it was too much for him. Koran knew how the young captain felt. He had vowed to the man that he would always keep her safe. He wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt, but they both had other responsibilities. The entire Force cared for Allura, each in their own way, so for the sake of harmony in the force, as well as her responsibility to her planet to marry well, he stayed away. What kind of leader would he be if he did the very things he discouraged in his subordinates? But out of all the members of the Force, she had chosen _him_ and for the moment it was all the encouragement he needed. He helped her up, but instead of letting go of her hand, he pulled her into the warmth of his embrace.

His lips were like the brush of a butterfly's wing over her own. So soft and tender it almost brought tears to her eyes. Her hands went around his neck, pulling his head down and the warmth of his body closer as she kissed him back. He returned her kiss eagerly for a moment, pulling her body flush against his own. He deepened the kiss, drinking in her scent and taste like a man suffering from dehydration. In a way he was, it had been so long since he had allowed himself to feel, but she had touched his heart in ways he hadn't though were possible. 

Instead of frightening her, the passion in his kiss only served to fuel her own response, and she gave back as well as she took. In the end it was her response to him that brought him back to his senses, and he began to realize just who it was he was kissing. He pulled away. Without words, the two silently made their way back to the hall, their hands still linked.

Later that night Allura lay in her bed and remembered the events of the evening... especially Keith's kiss. She touched her lips and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, dreaming of kisses in her mother's flower garden and an onyx-eyed knight in a white uniform. 

~`@'~

The next morning Allura sat on her cousin's bed as Romelle told her of her private moments with Sven, but Allura wasn't listening. She just sat on the bed with a queer look on her face as she stared out the window to the Black Lion. "Allura? Are you listening to me?" Romelle sat down on the bed and broke Allura's trance. "Are you alright?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Romelle I wasn't really listening." She had a guilty look on her face. 

"Allura? Did something happen last night?" Romelle looked out the window to the Black Lion.

"Oh yes! Something wonderful happened last night, but you have to promise you won't tell a soul!" Allura eyes practically glowed. Romelle agreed, and listened as Allura told her of her encounter the night before. Romelle smiled. _Well I wasn't the only one to experience a first kiss last night_. She giggled to herself and continued to listen in earnest.

~`@,~

Damn Romance novels.

I don't own Voltron but this story is mine. I first wrote and posted it several years ago under a different pen-name. I hope you enjoyed it. 

Now go take your insulin before you go into shock.


End file.
